New Decepticon Empire
At the dawn of 1984, the Decepticon Empire was at the peak of its power. The Decepticons had near complete rule over Cybetron, and had extended their grasp to a number of nearby worlds. The Autobots were broken, scattered and powerless before them, with many seeing it as being only a matter of time before the last embers of their cause were snuffed out. And then at the peak of their power, a single disastrous event occurred that lead to the sudden and swift downfall of the Decepticon Empire. Megatron returned. Lost for over four million years, the onetime leader and founder of the Decepticon cause had become a living anachronism, a fossil frozen in place as his own creation had outgrown him. However, that did not deter him at all. After freeing himself from exile on Earth, Megatron reclaimed the throne that had sat dormant for millennia, and set about recreating the empire in his own image. It was an unmitigated disaster. Complicated structures and arrangements that had taken centuries to build were swept away overnight. Long term plans were replaced with grandiose shames, built around bizarre and almost incomprehensible logic and strange devices crafted by Megatron himself. Even Cybetron itself became a weapon, nearly destroyed as Megatron tried to utilize it in the conquest of a single, insignificant world that had been his prison for so long. And rather than being focused on conquest and expansion, the Empire's entire energies were instead focused towards the fulfilling of Megatron's ages old rivalry with Optimus Prime. Unable to defeat him on his own, Megatron saw a need to use every resource the empire had against the Autobot leader. And each and every effort would fail, costing the empire troops and resources that would have been best utilized elsewhere. When Megatron was killed in 2005, the Empire died with him. In the course of two decades, he had done more damage to it than the Autobts had in centuries. The fragmented and disorganized Deceptisons fled into space, taking refuge in the furthest corners of the galaxy. Behind them, the victorious Autobots reclaimed Cybetron and liberated other worlds the Decepticons had once claimed, erasing the last traces of the old empire. But the Decepticons were far from done for. Those who survived regrouped and reorganized, descending like a plague upon a hapless, remote world to claim it for their own. As they built their new Cybertron, a new order emerged based around those remaining leaders of the old Empire, one that aimed to avoid the mistakes of the past and instead build a new future that would be free form the same rot that poisoned the Decepticons from within. The inner cabal of Decepticon leaders chose one of their own, Dezarus, to be the leader of this new empire. Formerly a warlord of a remote Decepticon colony, Dezarus was seen as being 'untainted' by Megatron's ideology and flaws. Adopting the mantle of the new Emperor of Destruction, Dezarus publically announced the Edicts of Deception Purity, a sweeping list of laws that defined the new empire. For the last two decades, the New Decepticon Empire has continued to build and grow, slowly and gradually extending its power to colonize nearby worlds and reshape them in its image. At the same time, they have continued to reform themselves from within, ensuring that every citizen of the Empire remains ideologically pure and committed to the cause. The Edicts of Decepticon Purity The Edicts of Decepticon Purity are a set of laws laid down by Dezarus upon his ascension. Created by the inner cabal of the Empire's leadership, the edicts aim to create an ideologically pure Empire free from the flaws that bought down its predecessor. They are in turn based on a strict interpretation of what a model Decepticon should be. Many of the decisions made in defining the edicts were based on those who suffered under Megatron's misrule, and are reactions to the mistakes he made that bought down the old empire. * No Decepticon shall use alien technology, or incorporate it into their body * No Decepticon shall incorporate organic matter into their body. Such hybrids are an affront to the purity of the Cybertronian race * No Decepticon shall have an alternate mode that is non-Cybertronian in origin. A Decepticon may adopt such a mode for a mission (such as to disguise themselves when on an alien world) but they must immediately revert to a Cybetronian form upon the completion of their duties. * Beast Modes are non-Cybetronian in nature and are an aberration. No Decepticon shall ever adopt a beast mode under any circumstances. * Lesser begins are of no value and exist only to be exterminated to make way for the superior race. No Decepticon shall ever willingly enter into an alliance with a lesser being. If a Decepticon is forced to depend on a lesser being to survive, then that Decepticon is clearly unfit to serve the empire. * Primus is a lie created by our enemies to enable their leadership and justify their doctrine. Any mention of the false god is a crime and an affront to the purity of the Decepticon race. The edicts are ruthlessly enforced by the Decepticon Secret Police, who serve as the guardians of the Empire and its ideological purity. Leadership Emperor of Destruction The Emperor of Destruction is the supreme leader of the New Decepticon Empire, wielding absolute power. While the Emperor is advised by their inner circle, they have the final word in all matters of the Empire. However, while in theory the Emperor's power is limitless in practice, their decisions need to meet the approval of the Inner Circle in order to ensure that such decisions are not destructive to the Empire as a whole. This prevents the sort of runaway abuse of power that led to Megatrons' destroying the old empire. The current Emperor of Destruction is Dezarus, who has ruled since the empire's founding. Nominated to the position based on a combination of his position as a warlord of the old empire, his physical strength and abilities, his leadership skill and his relative lack of exposure to Megatron and his flawed ideologies. In order to demonstrate his purity and commitment to the cause, Dezarus underwent a public reformatting, purging himself of his old beast mode and setting an example of what all citizens should aspire to. Inner Circle The Inner Circle is made up of warlords of the old empire who survived its collapse, and were responsible for the formation of the new Empire. Their role is to advise the emperor and their decisions, as well as to enact them. While in theory their own powers are rather limited, in practice each of them has access to vast resources and manpower, and have broad discretionary powers as to their employment. However, the Inner Circle must also be wary of their own actions as to not risk ideological impurity. The current members of the inner circle include: *Kryptik *Ratbat *Scorponock *Starscream *Straxus *Thunderwing Of these five, Starscream's presence is the most contentious. One of the few survivors of Megatron's crew, he was inducted into the inner circle after he chose to abandon Megatron and pledged his allegiance to Thunderwing. Given his first-hand experience with Optimus Prime, Earth and Megatron's madness, Starscream serves as an advisor on matters that other members of the Inner Circle have less experience with. Generals The Generals are the leaders of the New Decepticon Empire's armies, and serve to exercise he will of the Emperor through military force. Each general in turn commands their armies, and deploys their forces as they see fit. In spite of the Empire’s dedication to ideological purity, each general has board discretionary powers to achieve their goals, as long as they remain committed to the edicts. At the same time, each general is carefully watched to ensure that they are not putting their own goals ahead of those of the empire, a common flaw under Megatron's regime. *Black Shadow *Blugedon *Leozack *Onslaught *Overlord *Skyquake *Snaptrap The recent creation of the Vehicon army has necessitated the installation of a team of generals specifically to manage their armies of mindless drones. Unlike their minions, these generals do possess Sparks and are theoretically free-willed; in practice, however, they are in essence programmed to be utterly loyal to the Empire. In many ways, the Vehicons are held up as the ultimate expression of Decepticon purity. *Blastcharge *Jetstorm *Mirage *Scavenger *Tankor *Thrust Decepticon Secret Police The existence of the Deception Secret Police is known throughout the empire, but few know the full extent to which it reaches. The DSP was created in order to enforce the ideological purity of the Empire's citizens, and given broad discretionary powers to monitor them and deal with any transgressions as they see fit. What few realize is to just what extent the DSP has permeated the Empire's society. It has agents at every level, with many ordinary citizens being discrete informants. The leader of the DSP is Kryptik. Category:Factions Category:New Decepticon Empire